storynotesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynn Monks
Masters Abraham Behrmann - Master of the House *A man in his late 40s, he looks older than he is. He's a little thin and balding, with friendly eyes and a friendly smile. Aadrika Pawar - Monkly Matters (history and spiritual - training their minds) *An Indian man in his early 50s, he looks young and fit for his age. He comes across as very zen and serene. He wears things like old jeans and faded band shirts, like Led Zeppelin or The Who. Bethany Williams - Supplies and Procurement (inventories, supply management and procurement) Carmela - Kitchens and Nutrition Manager *A very bright, earthy and cheerful woman, she just looks like she belongs in a kitchen. Fang-Hua - Monkly Matters (training their bodies) *A Chinese woman, she's an interesting mix of genteel and steely and fun. Melanie - Youth Coordination Rick - Youth Education *A really warm, nice man. He's the kind of guy who gets excited over geeky stuff and is excited about learning Tuvya Rosenthal - Finances, Bookkeeping and Business (manages the thrift store) *A slim man, he's cute, but also a bit of a gawky Jew. *He loves to read and study the Torah, as well as socialize with his fellow monks. He often works in the House garden ("warm soil between the fingers, there's little better"). As far as plays, he likes a good musical, but a drama can really get him stirring; comedies are also good, as well as any combination of the three genres. Adults Jerome *He works in the kitchen **He takes a small round loaf of bread, like an extra big hamburger bun or sandwich roll, and he cuts it mostly in half, hollows it out a little bit, and then fills it with the most fantastic secret blend of herbs and cheeses and diced tomatos, wraps it up, and bakes it under some bricks. Miss Jenny *She's a teacher? Robert Maceachran *He's a little short and a little overweight, with a bald spot and glasses. He has a nice friendly smile. *I'm the resident vet and farming science expert. I'm also an on call doctor for one of the nearby vets to bring in extra income." *A non-monk, he married Mariel, a weak monk, and they had Yeshua. **"I uh, I was studying to be... I wasn't sure what yet. I was in college still getting yet another degree in some field of science or another when I met Mariel. I'd been leaning towards biology and botany, so I decided to learn vetinary medicine. **"We... never thought she'd be able to have children. She was just too weak physically, despite being a monk. Min Shoftim are the only ones, you know? But out of nowhere we were blessed with Yeshua," he says, taking Yesh's hands in his with an emotional little smile Yesh returns warmly. "But it was just- hard on her. So hard. And then when the time came, there were... complications. Hemorrhaging. She... she bled out after the delivery." *"Dad's grandma was from a line of Irish farmers. She's got a lot of great home cooking. And Gran, his ma, she wasn't a farmer but she lived in farming country, and she picked up a lot of good ones too." Teenagers Abigail *Born in 1996. She goes by Gail. She's the quiet, fade into the background type. She wants to be a photographer (and will one day work with Mary) Becky *Around the same age as Sammi. She plays softball and looks like a cheerleader, coming across as perky but calm at the same time. She's looking for a boyfriend. Clara *Around the same age as Sammi, she will eventually work in the store. **"Yes. Hire her. But she needs someone to teach her the job. She's already memorized the info packets sent over, she knows everything she needs to know about the stuff. But she's not... right... emotionally. Almost like she has a mental retardation when it comes to social interaction. She can learn it, but it doesn't come naturally. Someone needs to teach her how to handle customers. Most places won't give her a chance like that to learn. But if she learns it with you, she can get other similar jobs. Jendre *She's around the same age as Sammi. She looks like a perfectly normal girl with slightly curly hair. She is intersexed. Her named is pronounced gender. Kale *He has a talent for music and he'd like to try the cello. The monk House can rent him an instrument, but the lessons will be a problem Melanie *Around Sammi's age, she works at the store Sasha *She works in the store Susie *Around Sammi's age. She goes to a rival school (Sea Urchins) and is also a cheerleader. She's perky and bouncey, African-American, with black, shoulder length relaxed hair. She has a cute boyfriend (McKinley) on the football team and she's bisexual. **"The main reason I went into cheering is because I loved gymnastics, I wanted to keep active, and I wasn't a big fan of the extra competitive nature of sports. But I wanted to be a bigger part of the school and do more than just gymnastics, so... Poms!" she bounces, hands up in a Y Molly *A teenage girl, she's a lesbian looking for a girlfriend. Children Caleb *He found a frog with a friend. He wanted the frog to be called Frogger, but he's naming his Tadpole Poler **"He does! We found it in the garden. It was in the squashes. Eating bugs. Miss Jenny let him keep it inside when it got too cold for the bugs. When it has tadpoles, I'm getting one." Cheyna *Around 8, she's dark-skinned with strikingly handsome features (part Middle Eastern, part South American Indian) with naturally purple hair. *She loves brownies, peanut brittle and caramels. Yeshua has a crush on her. Greg *He's somewhere between 7 and 10 and he absolutely loves pushing and lifting and moving heavy things Malcolm *He found a frog with Caleb in the garden. *"We found it in the garden. It was in the squashes. Eating bugs. Miss Jenny let him keep it inside when it got too cold for the bugs. Timothy *Around 6 years old. Shay calls him Moth. Yeshua *See Yeshua Pets Moxie: a cat that likes to sleep on a specific bookcase in the library Category:Monks Category:Character